


Thief

by bangchrispy



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blood Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soft Bang Chan, bambam is chan's brother, big gay, jisung is a wanna be film maker, one mention of rape, the Devil - Freeform, the nine of them are all so gay for eachother tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchrispy/pseuds/bangchrispy
Summary: this is my first stray kids fic so i hope you enjoy uwufeel free to follow my ig: @ yonggchan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stray kids fic so i hope you enjoy uwu  
> feel free to follow my ig: @ yonggchan

_Count my cards watch them fall,_

_Blood on a marble wall_

_I like the way they all..._

_S c r e a m_

There was a sense of pleasure Chan got from doing the things he did. Not sexual pleasure; god no never that but just the type of pleasure that set his mind at ease, that made it easier to calm down. Almost like it would set his OCD at ease. 

As blood drips from his face, hands drenched as he stands up the mangled body of his ex lover. He brought his thumb up to his soft pink lips, pushing past to suck the blood off his claws. He sees some movement in the man's body which causes chan to shake his head with a small smile, his eyes glowing an inhuman red color. He simply moves as he sees the human try to escape by getting up and running and to chan, this was just way too amusing. 

"Pathetic. Humans never learn." He rolled his neck, intense cracking noises coming from the inside of his flesh, slowly walking towards his prey. He pressed down on the male's ankles and twist his body, almost ripping his leg out of its socket and off the body completely. He reaches into the chest, breaking the ribs to get to the one thing he needed. The muscle was pumping furiously out of fear and it was his favorite part. He could feel the blood gushing in and out of the heart before gripping the rather slippery muscle tightly and ripping it out of his chest. H walked over to the bed to grab his bag in order to store the heart somewhere. He looked down as he walked past the dying human who had been trying to speak as he reached for the last inch of life he had, but he died drowning and gurgling in his own blood. 

For an incubus, this was life. But for chan, this was fun. He wasn't full incubus. More like a spawn of one so while he did have the different powers and qualities like them, he was still half human. Which means in human societal standards, he was considered a psychopath. But he wasn't a psychopath because he could very much feel feelings and felt them very intensely. But at night he had to do what he needed to do in order to survive. That's the way he lived. He was also still in college which made things a lot easier on him. 

Let's give some background. Not all the background... but enough to have you understand.

Chan's mother his human. His "father" was an incubus that ended up finding his mother that night. The usual happened and she became pregnant with chan who technically is a spawn of the demon but for her... she thought it was her husband's baby so she decided to name it. After almost 6 years of being alive, Chan's mother died from demonic possession, leaving him a fortune of 45.3 million dollars. Chan's father was not only destroyed after what happened, he was terrified that Chan was next the two of them moved to korea and well, after Chan's 13th birthday, his father died out of some freak accident of one of the crosses in the house flying off the wall and pinning him to the wall through the skull. So here he is, 9 years later, a junior in college just hanging out with his friends at the lunch table.

"Yo, did you guys hear about the murders going down all around seoul?" Hyunjin says as he looks through his twitter feed. "They've been happening more frequently than ever and honestly my parents are super fucking freaked out by it.." 

"I mean my parents don't give a shit what happens to me. After all they're helping me make a stupid gay remake of twilight so that's my relationship with them." Jisung blurts out after sitting down next to woojin. 

"That's because your parents are rich and neglectful jisung. You're an idiot for doing the remake by the way and I hate that I have to be the werewolf." Changbin grumbles as he rolls his eyes and huffs. "No one else can make animalistic noises and be extremely hairy like you hyung." Jisung says, causing the group to cackle and for changbin to practically jump over the table to try and choke jisung. "Told you! You're perfect to be jacob!!" 

Changbin sighs heavily after sitting back done, being comforted by felix as he throws a fry at jisung. "I wanted to be a vampire you fucking limp noodle." Jisung snorts before shaking his head. "No way. Chan hyung agreed to be the vampire long before you and felix is our leading lady so it's all good!"

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this stupid film." Felix states as he drinks his milk.

Jisung pouted and looked at felix betrayed. "Not you too! I thought you said this was a good idea!" He looked around as the group shook their heads in disagreement.

"I said it was a good idea but i never said with me in it. I'm not even a good actor. I know jeongin is though." Felix looks over at jeongin who's furiously shaking his head. He starts to sign that his voice won't be back for a long time because of the surgery. The other eight nod in agreement. "Yeah good point jeongin but still! I have my cast and that's final. You all signed the agreement anyway so your souls are mine till the end of this movie." Jisung chuckles darkly, of course just teasing. 

"Speaking of souls, I have to get going, my brother is gonna kill me if I don't get home after lunch so I'll see y'all later tonight for movie night right?" Chan asked. He looked on as they all nodded. He would never admit it out loud but he loved being around these eight idiots. They made him feel more human than anything and that's all he ever wanted. Lately he finds himself more and more resentful of being part demon. Being part Incubus to be exact. He didn't exactly like the idea of stalking prey late at night and having sex with his victims before ripping them to pieces and saving their meat as a source of food. He was luckier than his so called "brother" because he wasn't actually his brother he was just another full fledged incubus who was living with him. He was a kind of tall kid, thin but had some muscle to him. His skin was so beautifully brown and sunkissed and his lips, soft red and fuller than anyone he's ever seen. His hair lucious platinum almost white locks and his eyes a striking grey color. Just like Chan, he also has a name that he's been called since he was spawned. 

BamBam.

He got home and walked in on his brother and some random guy making out on the couch. Unbothered he walked to the fridge and opened it up, reaching in to grab some leftover chinese food from two days ago. 

"Hey lil bro, what's up?" Bam asked in between hot breaths and lips pressed against one another like glue. Chan just looked over and saw that the guy he had over was a friend of theirs. He wasn't exactly pleased with seeing the two eating each other's faces in front of him. 

"I'm good. Whatever weird face sucking ritual y'all are doing, i'm gonna have to ask you to please do it somewhere else because the boys are comin over. It's horror movie night and bam I don't want you here because i know you're just gonna eat them so please go somewhere else." Chan closed the door and heard bam scoff from the other room. Bam pushed the other boy off and stood up, walking to the kitchen. 

"You really kicking your older bro out into the cold harsh world all because your friends are coming over?" Bam leaned against the door frame, the other boy appearing behind him and hugging him from behind, a pout visible on his flushed face. "Yes. Yes I am now please get the fuck out." Bambam growled and rolled his eyes as he grabbed what he needed and waited for the other to leave first.

"Damn you and your weird human attachments to these boys. You know that your awakening is coming up soon. You're gonna have to choose. And you already know how he feels about you. Our lord wants you as a successor Chan, Don't disappoint him." And with that, he turns on his heels and leaves out the door. 

"It's not like i have a fucking choice anyway so telling me that was such a counterintuitive comment.." Chan mumbles as he throws out the rest of his left overs and calls up for more fast food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 stupid boys have a horror movie night 
> 
> some dumb babies explaining feelings n shit and chan being the biggest chaotic gay of them all
> 
> it's cute tho

Once the boys got settled, The 9 of them all faced their heads towards the tv, the remote now in changbin’s hands as it was his turn to pick a horror movie.

“Wait tell me why we’re having the biggest scaredy cat in this group choose the horror movie?” Jisung teased, laughing changbin reached back to hit the younger with the remote. 

“I'm not a scaredy cat. Nice 4th grade vernacular by the way.” Changbin grumbled as he threw popcorn at the honey blond before going back to the tv screen. “Plus it’s been my turn for almost two weeks now. It’s just because I wasn’t here because I was on vacation with my parents.” 

The boys chuckled at the reasoning as they could only imagine how boring and mildly agonizing it was for the writer. “Plus they forced me to get away from you guys. They don’t like the “messages” you guys promote.” changbin says as he continues to look.

“The fuck does that mean?” Minho said as he reached for his glass and drank from it. “What messages are we promoting?” 

“My parents have reason to believe that chan hyung is spreading satanist views amongst us and that hyunjin is also telling us to start sex work.” This earned a loud burst of laughter from the boys. 

“Why would your parents think that I do sex work? Is it because that day i was over at your house and i joked about being a stripper? I’m a hiphop dancer i don’t strip.” Hyunjin shook his head as his laughter simmered to stifled giggles. “Dude you know my mom is a WHOLE crackhead. She’s out here still controlling me like a junior high kid. Im not a high schooler anymore.” Changbin pouted.

“Not a high schooler but you’re still a mess.” Felix snorted out as he looked around changbin to see the amount of popcorn around them. 

“Oi! Don’t talk to your hyung like that you brat! I could kill you.” Changbin growled. This once again earned a laugh from the boys.

“Binnie the only thing you could kill is your pinky toe from stubbing against a coffee table.” Woojin interjected. 

“OKAY I GET IT IM CLUMSY N NON-THREATENING LET'S WATCH THE MOVIE” changbin yelled.

Everyone managed to get comfortable in their seats. Jisung and minho were sharing a blanket on one side of the couch while chan and felix were sharing the other. In the middle of them were jeongin and hyunjin. Seungmin, woojin and changbin were all sitting on the floor huddling under a blanket. As the movie continued to get scarier, Chan could hear felix’s breathing hitch and instantly listened to the way his blood was pumping through his heart and body. He could hear every increase of blood pressure and every tic and twitch of his muscles. The boy was anxious. He could smell the sweat glands on his body start to secrete the bodily fluid and chan could see that felix was gonna freak. He didn’t know that changbin would pick such a scary movie and to be honest the other 8 boys were surprised too. Chan’s ears twitched at the way he could practically hear felix’s brain strain from the anxiety and so he moved a hand to pull felix closer which of course scared the boy but he managed to relax a little once he saw who’s hand it was. 

Felix and chan have been inseparable since middle school. They both managed to move to korea after weird accidents and felix was only about 2 years behind him in age but not grade. Felix was smart. Both intellectually and socially. He could read a person like no one else and that added to his loveable personality. He was more introverted unless he was with the other eight idiots and felt particularly at home with one member of his friend group. Felix told him about how alone he was when he got to korea because his parents never raised him learning korean unlike chan’s. Chan felt a familiar pain in his chest when the 10 year old boy told this to him and honestly he knew from then on that they had to stick together. From as far as chan knew, felix was like his angel. He was always so innocent at times and chan grew to like that about him. He grew to like felix. He was the only human he had ever liked this much and it scared him. He was more than willing to spend his entire life protecting felix but he didn’t understand why. No one ever told him how to deal with human emotions so what he was feeling was extremely unknown to him. Incubi and succubi never feel human emotions unless given a human name. And since chan was given a human name, he now has to deal with the repercussions of the way this boy next to him was making him feel.

Once the movie was over, a few of them got up and helped clean the area to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. Chan looked over to see that felix was asleep and he couldn’t help but feel his heart squeeze at the way the blonde’s lips turned into a slight pout as he slept. He looked at the others who were making a lot of noise and shushed them, quickly earning their attention to the kitten like human on the couch. The group quickly grew silent as they watched chan pick up the younger and carry him carefully to his bedroom. Once chan shut the door the others looked at him with a small look, making the brunette confused.

“What? What are yall lookin at?” Chan looked down, his ears turning a soft shade of pink as he starts cleaning up whatever’s left. 

“You never let anyone sleep in your room.. You never let anyone go IN your room and you straight up put felix in there?” minho states. This goes straight over chan’s head and it’s clear he had no clue what the male was talking about. 

“Yeah and? I mean he looked really tired and i’m not gonna put him in the guest bedroom that isn’t set up by the way, or my brother’s bedroom. That’s dumb.” Chan shrugged his shoulders and scrunched his nose before making eye contact with hyunjin. 

“Hyung it’s okay if you have a crush on felix. You wouldn’t be the first one but like it’s okay. We still support you no matter what your gender and sexual preferences are-” Hyunjin was interrupted by a sleepy jeongin tugging at his hoodie and hyunjin nodded before walking him to the beds set up in the guest bed for the boys to stay over.

“I don’t know if i have a crush on felix guys. That’s weird to think about.”

Jisung opens the fridge and grabs a grape soda, opening it up. “Well hyung think about it. Have you EVER felt attraction towards someone?”

Chan blinked blankly, now more confused than ever. “Guys remember how i told yall that i have to learn how human interactions work? Yeah well i never really learned how the whole interaction of attraction works guys. Like what the fuck is that.”

The other boys groan and sighed heavily. Jisung looked at changbin and nodded at him before taking the brunette and sitting him down on the couch. 

“Literally WHAT would you do without us?” Jisung says as he pulls out his gigantic ipad from his backpack. 

“Okay so these are the basics of attraction. You have a crush, infatuation, liking someone and then loving someone. These are the four basic categories of attraction.” Jisung explained. 

“And sometimes there’s sexual attraction but we don’t need to get into that tonight.” Changbin states.

“Yeah i know about sexual attraction guys im not that much of an idiot.” chan sighed. 

“ANYWAYS, usually whenever you have a crush, it’s really short period of time and it’s some really intense feelings. Like… whenever you see your crush, your heart beat gets fast and you feel your face get hot and it gets really hard to form sentences around them or even look at them at times because you just feel so intensely towards them.” Jisung began. “Then you have infatuation, where your crush kind of simmers down but you still feel some intense feelings for them but they last longer than crushes. Often time they usually give you a giddy feeling, the person makes you happy and often times it’s like they make you extremely euphoric by being near them. It’s you just slowly becoming attached to them.” Changbin explained.

This was a lot of information to take in but he tried to take in what he could. 

“Then you have liking someone which is kind of like a crush but usually doesn’t last as long and isn’t that intense either. You just generally appreciate them for what they do and you’re like.. “Yeah i could see myself dating them”” Jisung states before looking at changbin for the last one. 

“And lastly you have, love. The final stage of attraction. Love is very difficult to understand and feel because it’s less about feelings and more about mutual respect. It’s waking up to your partner laying next to you and wanting them to be there every day. It’s talking about the good and the bad and working through your problems. Sacrificing a piece of yourself for them just like they would you. It’s knowing that you have a best friend to keep you safe but knowing that you’ll be there with your best friend through anything.” Changbin says softly as he looks down at jisung. His expression softens and chan catches it instantly, an area of his brain feeling fuller as he witnesses what changbin was talking about.

He knows about love. He’s witnessed it a lot as a child but never understood until he sees the way changbin looks at jisung. But it seems to chan that jisung is a little oblivious. That’ll make for some good drama.

“And those are the four stages of attraction! Not in that order of course.” Jisung says as his lips pull into a heart shaped smile and looks at chan before looking over at changbin who quickly looked away with a curt nod. Chan chuckled softly before getting up. 

‘Love huh? Looks like i finally figured out what love is. But that doesn’t help me… with him.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler chapter to fill your lil minds,  
> yeah its real short but the next chapter wont be haha

Chris crept closer to the male that lay on the floor. Heavy breathing and occasional coughs filled the air as the younger tried to get up. 

“Hyung what are you doing? Why are you doing this?” Minho coughed as he slowly rose to his feet.

“You wouldn’t understand minho. It’s an incubus thing.” Chan spoke softly as he walked forward. He grabbed minho by the hair, throwing him against the wall and watching him fall, blood splattering against the rose gold walls. It was such a shame. He was a fan of the color especially with the contrasting brass trim. 

“I-Incubus? Wait!” Minho managed to piece two and two together. Though the color was draining from his face as the blood began to flow from his head, down his chin and over his adam’s apple, he still managed to have a few functioning parts of his brain left. “Y-you’re the one killing all those people. You’re the demon that’s taking people.. Y-you’re-” Chris placed his index finger against minho’s soft lips as his own twisted into a razor toothed smile, his canines sharp as knives. 

“You’re a smart one minho. It’s gonna be such a shame when you’re gone. I’m gonna enjoy feasting on your flesh and keeping that fiery soul of yours. Or i keep you alive, play this off as if you got attacked and you n I will have a real tight relationship. Because right now you’re fading in and out of consciousness and are slowly bleeding out. So do you want to live and never speak a word of this? Or die with this secret going to the grave?”

He looked into the eyes, watching the light slowly fade from them as he listened to the sound of his heart slowing down drastically. 

“You have a minute left… What’s it gonna be?”

Minho could feel his body go cold and limp as he looked up at chan, who’s eyes were glowing a fantastic ethereal pink/red color. Too brilliant to describe and too horrifying to forget. Using his last bit of energy left he spoke only one word before having his eyes roll back into his head and passing out.

“Life.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to minho? what did chan really have in store? why is jisung the one who's so affected?
> 
> Tw// mention of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi . sorry for never updating. Life, graduation, and jobs going along with depression and shit gets reallllllyyyyyy tough. But i hope yall enjoy this update!

The next day the boys were crowded around the principal's desk as they were being told the news. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MINHO IS DYING WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM!?” Jisung yelled. The principal gave him a scolding look before talking.

“Control your language Mr. Han. And I said what I said. Minho was found in his family’s apartment bleeding out to death. Had it not been for Byungchan here, he would’ve died. He’s currently on his deathbed however because we can’t seem to find his blood type. We’re having to find someone from overseas so they should be here soon.” He says as he sits back in his chair. The chair squeaks in the weighted silence and somehow that manages to collectively set everyone off mentally. The entire group dynamic is off. The news manages to break each and every one of their souls as they all storm their way out of the office and on their way to the hospital that minho was admitted to. 

The long walk there was solemn. Nothing heard but nothing said. Street noise blended into the background and figures became passing shadows. The 7 of them looked pale, as if their blood had drained themselves. It was horrific to think about. The fact that Minho was attacked in his own house. But what did he do to deserve this? What could he ever have done to possibly have such karma come back around?

Well I’ll tell you.

“P-Please don’t send them out oppa please don’t leak those! If that got out, i’d be dead. My parents would be disgraced!” The girl cried. Minho didn’t care though. He played into the girl’s fear as much as he could. 

“Then suck my dick and we won’t have a problem. Here. I’ll deleted the nudes and you’ll never have to interact with me again.” He looked at her with a deadpan expression watching to see what she does next. She shook her head and in that moment, his thumb moved on reflex, hitting send. 

The next day there was a massive panic. Teachers running to the scene and students screaming bloody murder as they saw the girl swinging from the second story balcony inside the school. Minho ran into the room and watched as his blackmailing consequence was swinging right in front of him dead. He couldn’t hold it in. He ran to a trash can, throwing up the contents of his stomach and felt his entire body go cold. His body shook violently and tears streamed down his face as his he shook his head. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He didn’t want her to kill herself. He didn’t want anything from her besides head. But that’s what made this worse. The fact that he took someone’s life all because she wouldn’t give him head. 

And now we’re back to the present day, where minho was in a coma, reaping what he had sewn into the neverending quilt of fate. He was just barely living. But in all honesty he wishes he was dead. He wished he hadn’t chosen life in such a cowardly and desperate attempt to save his own life when he deserved to die. If that girl didn’t have a choice because of him, why should he get a choice? 

The seven boys walked into the ER to see that the student was still very much in a coma. But for Bang Chan, he could see minho’s soul standing next to the body. He moved to stand next to minho’s soul and looked at him subtly before motioning for him to follow. 

“What am i? Why can i see everyone? How come you’re the only one who can see me?” Minho asked. 

“You’re just an astral projection of yourself. Essentially your soul in its purest form. You’re projecting out of your body because your body is deciding whether or not it wants to live. And i can see you because as a demon, it’s my duty to collect souls or sort out lost ones. You are not exception.” Chan begins to explain but more questions pop up in minho’s mind, all of which, chan is more than willing to answer.

“Wait you’re a demon? But how? You don’t look like a demon.” Minho continues to check chan out before cough up a liquid black substance. “W-What is this?” He looked up at chan, scared out of his mind like a little kid looking up to his dad for support.

“My mother was raped by a demon in the night, i was conceived in that moment. However normally when an incubus like myself is born, usually the mother dies only a moment after delivery. However my mother gave me a name and raised me to be human without knowing my true bloodline. When a demon gets named by a human, we become half human rather than full demon. Then we’ll have to earn that right to be able to go back to wherever we were belonging to.” Chan explained. “And that black stuff is your soul dying. Because you have caused a human soul to end their life without a just reason, your soul shall live in torment. You gave her a choice. Either live with the trauma of being sexually assaulted or deal with the consequences of your actions. And she chose the only way out. In retrospect, there was no other way that death would’ve been avoided. You don’t realize it now minho but because of this, you’ll be denied entry to any part of hell or heaven. Which is why i kept you alive. Your own purgatory starts now. You have a chance to redeem yourself if you choose the right path but that also mean coming out to your family sometime soon. To truly be free you must live your truth.”  
Minho was so confused. He didn’t tell anyone about what happened with him and that girl and yet, Chan knew. There was no way he could’ve known unless all of this was real.  
“But what do you want from me? Why are you telling me this?” Minho asked. The two of them had made their way back to the room where time seemed to had stood still. Jisung was on his knees bedside, holding minho’s hand while hyunjin and changbin were huddled into a hug. Seungmin, woojin and felix were all sitting in the chairs, too sad to stand but none of them blinked. Nothing moved. It was still. Quiet. Sobering.

“Do you see the way jisung looks at you? Whether you realize it or not, he looks up to you with genuine love and respect. He’s always looked up to you. If you died he would lose the one mentor he could really look up to. You mean a lot to all of us which is why i’m not taking your soul.” Minho understood and nodded as he walked with chan back to the bedside. He turned to the back toward the blonde and looked at him. “Hyung.. Thank you for saving my life.” Was the last thing he said before getting back into his body, all of reality and time itself starting back up again in real time. Jisung looked to see that minho was starting to wake up and he gasped in delight before woojin ran for a nurse. The 8 of them were all together and it made chan happy. He made eye contact with minho, the younger flashing a thankful smile his way and chan meeting it with a curt nod.


End file.
